Toda la vida es una primera vez
by MariiiLu1099
Summary: ¿Es posible hacer la misma acción millones de veces durante toda tu vida y, de un momento a otro, sentir que es la primera vez que lo haces, qué toma un cariz distinto? La vida de Draco Malfoy se está llenando de muchas primeras veces, lo curioso es que son compartidas con Hermione Granger.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la bella de J. K. Rowling. Pero la historia es completamente mía. Habrán fragmentos del sexto libro ligados entre la narración.**

 _Holaaa!_ _Aquí estoy yo. Este es mi primer fanfic, pero debo aclarar que no es mi primera historia. Como dice arriba, habrán pedazos del Príncipe Mestizo, pero solo en los tres primeros capítulos. El resto es después de la guerra y post-Howgarts._ _Ámenme, no sean tan duros conmigo. Quieran tanto esta pareja como yo lo hago. Para todas aquellas personas que hayan leído el prólogo en el momento en que era puro código, lo lamento. Cometí el error de no volver a revisar el documento. En verdad, lo siento. Como recompensa les dejo el primer capítulo también._

* * *

 **Prólogo**

¿Es posible llevar a cabo una misma acción millones de veces durante toda tu vida y, de un momento a otro, sentir que es la primera vez que lo haces, que toma un nuevo cariz?

Yo no solo pienso que sí, lo he vivido.

Nuestras vidas están llenas de _primeras veces_. La primera vez que abriste los ojos, La primera vez que lloraste. La primera vez que reíste, que hablaste. Tu primer paso, la primera palabra, tu primera varita y tu primera escoba. La primera vez que leíste una novela, el primer día de clases en una escuela nueva.

Pero existen situaciones específicas que haces infinidades de veces en tu vida y, aun así, llega un momento en el que todo cambia, todo trasciende. Un momento en el que comienzas a prestar atención a lo que haces y, no solo eso sino que también esa acción se convierte en algo importante. Comienzas a sentir que es la primera vez que lo haces; ese es el momento en el que las cosas cambian.

Un ejemplo de esto es la primera vez que Draco voló. Él comenzó a montar en escoba a los cuatro años, pero no voló realmente hasta que tuvo ocho años. Y es que en cuatro años, él solo sentía que estaba montado en una escoba que se elevaba del suelo y daba vueltas por el jardín de su casa, mientras su madre nerviosa vigilaba que nada le sucediera. Pero un día al elevarse del suelo, en una escoba más grande que la anterior porque ya no cabía en ella y no era capaz de seguir sosteniendo su peso, Draco sintió una ráfaga de viento azotarle el rostro y cerrando los ojos se dejó llevar.

Conocía ese jardín a la perfección, por eso no hizo mucha falta ver por dónde iba. Draco voló y aun estando dentro de su casa se sintió lejos de esta. No pesaban ni la indiferencia de su madre ni el desprecio de su padre, no pesaban su estatus de sangre ni la fortuna de su familia. En esa escoba, debajo de ese cielo azul, no era nadie más que él. Solo era Draco. Se sintió libre.

Esa fue la primera vez que Draco voló.

Otro ejemplo de primeras veces es la llegada de Hermione a Howgarts. Desde que cumplió los siete años había tenido que cambiarse de colegio repetidas veces debido a sus estallidos de magia, aunque ella no supiera que en realidad lo que hacía era magia, que venían después de algún ataque ofensivo e insultante de sus compañeros de clase. Siempre era la nueva, siempre al llegar del nuevo colegio el primer día su padre le preguntaba cómo le había ido.

Pero cuando bajo del Expreso de Howgarts el primero de septiembre de aquel año y subió luego a las barcas que los llevarían a través del lago negro, Hermione deseo poder hablar con su padre sobre la llegada a un nuevo colegio. Deseo contar a su padre su primer día en Howgarts porque sabía que estaba en un colegio en el que podía ser ella misma dado que todos allí serían unos _raritos_ y no habría ningún niñito idiota que la insultara por hacer cosas que los otros no.

Hermione sabía que en ese colegio no sería discriminada, que sería aceptada por primera vez. Y eso la hacía feliz.

Cuando dos almas están destinadas a ser y a estar juntas, al destino no le importará nada que se interponga entre él y cumplir con su propósito.

Draco y Hermione experimentaran muchas primeras veces por caminos separados que marcaran como han de ser sus vidas, pero también vivirán primeras veces juntos que les ayudaran a forjar la vida juntos que desean tener para ser plenamente felices.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1.**

 **Draco POV'S**

Sexto año en Howgarts, quizá sea el último para mí. Muchas cosas horribles están por suceder y yo soy parte esencial de ellas. Ni siquiera sé cómo demonios voy a hacerlo, como mirare a Dumbledore a la cara en cada banquete desde hoy, siento que no podre matar al viejo metiche.

¡Pero qué sandeces estoy diciendo! Claro que lo matare. Por mi madre debo hacerlo. Debo hallar el maldito armario evanescente, repararlo y luego matar a Dumbledore por la vida de mi madre. Y ahora debo quitar a Potter de en medio, simplemente genial.

La selección ya ha terminado, hay muy pocos alumnos nuevos para Slytherin pero poco me importa eso a pesar de que soy prefecto. La comida aparece en las bandejas y me dispongo a comer, escucho una risa melódica más allá de mi mesa y levanto la mirada de mi plato para encontrar a la dueña de dicha risa.

Granger. Ella es la dueña de esa risa, me resulta extraño que justo ahora sea cuando la note. Pero eso es imposible, ¿qué demonios hago yo notando a la sangre sucia insípida? Granger no tiene nada que llame mi atención, mejor me olvido de estas estupideces que estoy pensando y me concentro en la misión que el Señor Tenebroso me ha encomendado por el bien de mi madre.

Tengo a Blaise y a Theodore enfrente, comienzo a contarles cómo le partí la nariz a Potter en el tren y a burlarme de él para distraerme de pensar cosas estúpidas sobre Granger.

Todos terminamos de comer. Dumbledore, como cada año, comenzó con su discurso para dar comienzo a las clases.

-¡La mejor de las noches para todos ustedes!- Dijo sonriendo ampliamente con los brazos extendidos. Desde aquí pude ver como tenía la mano derecha ennegrecida, creo recordar haber leído algo de la biblioteca de casa sobre heridas como esas.

Comienzo a jugar con mi tenedor haciéndolo levitar, pareciendo como si no me importara nada de lo que el viejo está diciendo. Hasta que dijo algo que llamo mi atención.

-Ahora, como todos en este salón sabemos, Lord Voldemort y sus seguidores están ganando cada vez más fuerzas.- Al terminar la frase, inmediatamente todo el gran comedor quedo sumido en un silencio sepulcral.

Me tense y sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi espina dorsal. Los mismos consejos que los años pasados, nada de qué preocuparnos.

* * *

¡Maldito Potter! ¿No puede dejarme en paz y meterse en sus asuntos? Y para colmo destaca en pociones cuando siempre ha sido un inservible en esa materia y Slughorn no quiere oír hablar de mi familia. Por si fuera poco, mi padrino Snape quiere robarme la gloria que obtendré con el triunfo de la misión.

El Señor Tenebroso me ha prometido que en las vacaciones de navidad me tatuara la marca completa y seré un mortifago finalmente. Por ahora, solo se ha podido ver la calavera; dijo que eso solo era una muestra de lo que tendría si no fallaba.

Estoy tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no me doy cuenta por donde camino y termino chocando con alguien. La tomo de la cintura para que no caiga y siento unas delicadas manos posarse en mis hombros y sostenerse de ellos, levanto mi rostro y enfoco mi mirada en unos orbes almendrados y llenos de vida.

-Almendra.- Susurro tan quedito que dudo que ella me haya escuchado. Estoy perdiéndome en esos ojos.

-¿Qué?- Dice ella con el mismo tono de voz. Caigo en cuenta de que conozco esa voz, la conozco demasiado bien. Es Granger.

-Tus ojos son del color de la almendra.- Aclaro. Nos sumimos en un silencio que no es para nada incomodo, creo que podría vivir toda mi vida viendo esos ojos y no me cansaría nunca.

-Plata.- Murmura ella después de unos segundos.

-¿Cómo?-Pregunto.

-Tus ojos. Son como la plata liquida.- Dice, y yo inspiro hondo reteniendo el aire. La suelto bruscamente como si su tacto quemara y puedo ver como la decepción domina su rostro antes de dar paso al enojo. Se irguió en su totalidad y continúo con su camino.

¿Qué acaba de pasar? Sacudo mi cabeza y sigo caminando.

* * *

Durante todo el día no he podido sacar de mi cabeza el encuentro con Granger; además de eso también viene a mi mente la vez que su risa calo en lo más hondo de mí a principio de año. Me estremezco. Debo sacarme a Granger de la cabeza, no puedo sentir nada por ella ni siquiera deseo.

Un momento. ¿Desde cuándo siento algo por Granger? Mierda. Esto está realmente mal. _Eh, Draco concéntrate en el armario. Debes averiguar cómo repararlo._

En la cena no tengo apetito y a mi mente vuela de nuevo a mi encuentro con Granger. Me resulta curioso que en todos estos años conociéndola no me haya dado cuenta del tono exacto de sus ojos, de la dulzura y la vida que en ellos habita. Pero claro, si a duras penas la he mirado y eso es solo para insultarla.

Tengo la sensación de que es como si la hubiese visto por primera vez. Visto realmente. Y no es esta la única vez que me sucede algo así. Digo, esto de hacer algo todo el tiempo y de repente sentir que lo estoy haciendo por primera vez, y luego todo cambia a partir de entonces respecto a eso.

Hoy ha sido la primera vez que he visto a Hermione Granger. Y me gusta haberla visto. Una sonrisa se forma en mis labios y me quedo viendo la mesa de Gryffindor. Ella levanta la vista de su plato y después de buscar no sé qué por todo el comedor, fija su vista en mí. Sus labios se curvan hacia arriba en una pequeña sonrisa y vuelve a contemplar su plato. Después de esto, yo también me concentro en mi plato y tomo un poco de pan de la bandeja y lo unto con mantequilla. Mi apetito ha vuelto y mi sonrisa no se quiere ir. A veces es bueno tener un poco de luz dentro de tanta oscuridad o, en mi caso, unos ojos del color de las almendras.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y algunos fragmentos de la historia pertenecen a la bella de J. K. Rowling.**

 **2\. La primera vez que hablamos.**

 **Hermione POV'S**

¡Santo cielo! Que dolor de cabeza más apremiante. Harry está cada vez más convencido de que Malfoy está haciendo algo relacionado con Voldemort, es demasiado cabezota para admitir que quizás se esté equivocando. No es que yo defienda al hurón desteñido ese, es solo que… Ya no sé nada y eso me asusta. Mejor me concentro en mis estudios y ya está.

Para colmo de males, esa estúpida cosa del Club de las Eminencias del profesor Slughorn ocasiona riñas porque Ron no ha sido invitado. ¡Tengo unos amigos demasiado inmaduros!

Me dispongo a cenar, que ellos sigan con sus niñerías mientras tanto yo me encargo de mi alimentación. Siento un hormigueo recorrer mi cuerpo, de esos que se sienten cuando alguien te observa fijamente. Dejo de lado mi comida y levanto mi rostro intentando ver quien ocasiona esta sensación. Busco por todo el comedor y nada, al final mira la mesa de las serpientes y encuentro unos ojos grises que me observan con un brillo especial en ellos. Tiene una sonrisa en su rostro que lo hace ver más sexy de lo que es.

Recuerdo nuestro encuentro de temprano. _Plata liquida._ Sonrío instintivamente pero de manera disimulada mientras aún tengo mi vista fija en él. Vuelvo a mi comida y disfruto realmente de ella. Tengo la sensación de que acabo de ver a Malfoy realmente, a su persona no a lo que muestra al mundo. Quizá ese Malfoy me guste un poco.

Hoy es nuestra primera visita a Hogsmeade del año. Hace un frio aterrador dado que ya se acerca el invierno. Tome algunos de mis sweaters más pesados y me los coloque todos, encima de estos me puse mi abrigo de lana azul con un libro en medio cortesía de la señora Waesley y una bufanda color negra alrededor del cuello. Baje a desayunar para encontrarme con Ron y Harry y luego irnos juntos al pueblo.

Me gusta mucho el ir a Hogsmeade dado que es el único, aparte del Callejón Diagon y la Madriguera, lugar del mundo mágico que he podido visitar. Es tranquilo y pintoresco, podría vivir ahí por siempre.

El camino hacia el pueblo no fue nada agradable, el viento era despiadado y nos hacía retroceder un poco cada vez que avanzábamos por su fuerza. Ni hablar del frio, aún tengo las manos congeladas después de beberme una cerveza de mantequilla completa en cuestión de segundos.

Ahora estamos en Las Tres Escobas, después de haber pasado por Honeydukes y encontrarnos con Slughorn. Harry está intentando calmarse para no llamar la atención después del conflicto con Mundungus y el encuentro con Tonks. Ron esta distraído mirando a un punto lejano, sigo la dirección a donde apuntan sus ojos. Madame Rosmerta, como no.

-Ron, ¿qué miras?- Le pregunto, la sangre me hierve y estoy comenzando a entrar en calor por los celos. ¡Este chico es imposible!

-Nada.- Dijo este de manera precipitada y acomodándose en el asiento. Se ha ruborizado. Bien.

-Creo que _nada_ estará allá atrás consiguiendo más whisky de fuego- Dije de manera antipática. El muy tunante ignoro mi comentario y siguió viendo a la barra. Harry estaba sumido en sus pensamientos sobre Sirius, supongo. Yo comencé a tamborilear con mis dedos en la mesa mientras veía alternativamente entre Ron y la barra.

-Entonces, ¿damos la visita por terminada y volvemos al colegio?- Preguntó Harry. Ambos asentimos en respuesta, nos acomodamos los sweaters y abrigos otra vez y salimos fuera del local detrás de Katie Bell y su amiga que iban discutiendo.

Al cruzar en la esquina de la carretera que lleva a Hogwarts, la cosa que llevaba Katie en las manos se ha caído y esta ha sido elevada en el aire, mantenía los brazos extendidos como si estuviese tomando impulso o posición para emprender el vuelo. Estaba rodeado de algo misterioso y a la vez peligroso, su cara estaba inexpresiva y tenía los ojos cerrados, su cabello ondeando a su alrededor era azotado por el viento cada vez más feroz. Todos nos quedamos estáticos sin saber qué hacer.

De repente, Katie emitió un terrible grito y sus ojos se abrieron, se podía sentir como lo que sea que estuviese pasando con ella le ocasionaba una gran angustia, gritaba sin cesar. La amiga de Katie comenzó a gritar también y a jalar de los tobillos de Katie para hacerla bajar, todos corrimos a ayudarla también pero de pronto ella se les cayó encima a Harry y Ron que pudieron atraparla a tiempo; sin embarga Katie pesaba demasiado y no podían mantenerla en esa posición.

La colocaron en suelo y ella comenzó a gritar de nuevo y a propinar golpes por doquier, no parecía ella realmente. Harry se fue a buscar ayuda y a los minutos volvió con Hagrid, quien aparto a la gente de encima de Katie y la levanto en sus brazos y salió corriendo como si fuese perseguido por una manada de centauros rabiosos. Yo me acerque a la amiga de Katie e intente consolarla. Poco a poco le fuimos sonsacando que había sucedido: discutían por el paquete que había sido encomendado a Katie en Las Tres Escobas, que en realidad resulto ser un collar maldito.

Cuando íbamos entrando al castillo, Harry exteriorizo sus pensamientos. Me sorprende que se haya tardado tanto. Otra vez la burra al trigo, Malfoy debe tener un oído hinchado por tanto nombramiento que le hacen.

La profesora McGonagall nos intercepto en el rellano de las escaleras y nos llevó a su oficina, quería saber que le había pasado a Katie. Luego de preguntar su versión de los hechos a la amiga de Katie, McGonagall la mando a la enfermería por algo para el shock. Luego nos interrogo a nosotros.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso cuando Katie toco el collar?

-Se levantó en el aire.- Respondió Harry antes de que cualquiera de nosotros pudiese abrir la boca. Parecía impaciente. –Y comenzó a gritar, y se desplomo. Profesora, ¿puedo ver al profesor Dumbledore, por favor?

-El director no volverá hasta el lunes, Potter.

-¿No está?- Preguntó Harry enojado. Ron y yo mirábamos de la profesora a Harry como en un partido de tenis.

-No, Potter. ¡No esta! ¡Pero todo lo que tenga que ver con este suceso horrible me lo puede decir a mí, me imagino!- La profesora estaba muy enojada. Pude ver duda en el rostro de Harry pero desapareció instantáneamente dando paso a la determinación. ¡Ay no!

-Creo que Draco Malfoy le dio ese collar a Katie, profesora.

Ron parecía avergonzado del otro lado, yo por mi parte intente hacer distancia con Harry. Se está volviendo cada vez más obsesionado con este tema. McGonagall le pidió pruebas de su acusación y él explico lo que habíamos oído la vez que lo seguimos hasta esa tienda de artículos de magia oscura, luego volvió a pedirle pruebas de que Malfoy hubiese comprado algo. De nuevo sentí aquel hormigueo de aquella vez, alguien me observaba pero esta vez sabía quién era.

-¿Usted vio al señor Malfoy salir con un paquete similar?

-No, profesora, le pidió a Borgin que se lo guardara en la tienda.

-Pero, Harry, Borgin le pregunto si se lo quería llevar en el momento y él dijo que no…

-¡Porque no quería tocarlo!- Dijo Harry enojado.

-Lo que dijo exactamente fue: _"¿Cómo me vería llevando esto por la calle?_ \- Sentía la imperiosa necesidad de defenderlo, cosa extraña.

-Bueno, parecería un tonto llevando un collar –objeto Ron.

-Oh, Ron.– Dije en desacuerdo -¡Hubiera estado envuelto, así que no tendría que haberlo tocado, y sería muy fácil de esconder bajo la capa, así que nadie lo hubiera visto! Yo creo que lo que sea que reservo en Borgin y Burkes era ruidoso o abultado, algo que él sabía que iba a llamar la atención si lo llevaba en la calle, y en cualquier caso – Mantuve la voz alta, antes de que Harry pudiera interrumpirme. ¡Qué manías se le meten a este chico en la cabeza! -yo le pregunte a Borgin por el collar, ¿No lo recuerdan? Cuando entré a averiguar qué era lo que Malfoy le había pedido que guardara, yo lo vi ahí. Y Borgin me dijo el precio, no me dijo que estaba reservado ni vendido...

-Bueno, estabas siendo muy obvia, se dio cuenta en segundos lo que tenías en mente, por supuesto que no iba a contártelo. De cualquier manera, Malfoy podía haber ido a buscarlo...

-¡Es suficiente!– Dijo la profesora McGonagall, cuando abrí la boca para responder, con expresión furiosa. -Potter, aprecio que me cuente esto, pero no podemos señalar al señor Malfoy solamente porque visito la tienda donde este collar puede haber sido comprado. Lo mismo hicieron centenares de personas...

-Eso es lo que yo dije...– Murmuró Ron.

-Y en cualquier caso, hemos colocado rigurosas medidas de seguridad este año. No creo que el collar haya podido entrar al colegio sin que lo sepamos...

-Pero...

-Y además,- Agregó la profesora McGonagall, con un aire de finalización –el señor Malfoy no estaba en Hogsmeade hoy.- Harry estaba boquiabierto, mudo de la impresión o quizá sea la vergüenza.

-¿Cómo lo sabe, profesora?

-Lo sé porque estaba cumpliendo un castigo conmigo. No había hecho la tarea de Transformaciones dos veces seguidas. Así que, gracias por contarme su sospecha, Potter,- Dijo mientras se marchaba. - pero necesito ir a la enfermería para ver cómo sigue Katie Bell. Buen día a todos.

Mantuvo la puerta de su oficina abierta para que saliéramos, lo hicimos sin emitir palabra alguna.

-Así que, ¿a quién piensan que le tendría que haber dado el collar Katie?– Pregunto Ron, mientras subían las escaleras a la Sala Común.

-Solo Dios lo sabe– Respondí. -, pero quien sea se escapó por poco. Nadie podría haber abierto ese paquete sin tocar el collar.

-Puede haber estado pensado para mucha gente.– Dijo Harry. -Dumbledore. A los mortífagos les encantaría que desapareciera, debe ser uno de sus objetivos principales. O Slughorn, Dumbledore sabe que Voldemort lo necesitaba y no le puede haber caído bien que se alineara con Dumbledore. O...

-O tú.- Dije con expresión preocupada.

-No lo creo.- Dijo Harry. -Si fuera así Katie solamente tendría que haberse dado vuelta y dármelo, ¿no? Estuve atrás de ella todo el camino desde Las Tres Escobas. Tiene más sentido entregar el paquete afuera de Hogwarts, con Filch controlando todos los que salen y entran. Me pregunto por qué Malfoy le dijo que lo llevara dentro del castillo.

-¡Harry, Malfoy no estaba en Hogsmeade!– Dijo pegándole al piso con frustración. ¿Qué no había entendido nada de lo que dijo McGonagall?

-Entonces debe haber usado un cómplice.- Respondió Harry. -Crabbe o Goyle, o, ahora que lo pienso, otro mortífago, debe tener muchos compañeros mejores que Crabbe o Goyle ahora que es parte de ellos...

Ron y yo intercambiamos miradas que significaban "no tiene caso discutir con él".

 _"Dilligrout"_ -Dije firmemente cuando llegamos al retrato de la Señora Gorda.

El cuadro se abrió para dejarnos entrar a la Sala Común. Estaba llena y olía a ropa húmeda; mucha gente parecía haber regresado de Hogsmeade temprano por el mal clima. Sin embargo no había murmullo de miedo o especulación; claramente las noticias de Katie no se habían esparcido todavía.

-No fue un ataque muy pulido, si lo piensas.- Dijo Ron, sacando casualmente a un chico de primer año de uno de los sillones cómodos cerca del fuego para sentarse. –La maldición ni siquiera llegó al castillo. No es lo que llamarías a prueba de tontos.

-Tienes razón.- Dije pinchando a Ron con un pie de la silla y ofreciéndosela al de primero otra vez. -No estaba nada bien planeado.

-¿Pero desde cuando Malfoy es una de las mentes más brillantes del mundo?

Ni Ron ni yo le respondimos. No tenía caso ya.

Ahora Ron y yo habíamos desarrollado una tendencia a fingir sordera cada vez que Harry comenzaba otra vez con la letanía de Malfoy-es-un-mortifago. Han pasado unos días desde el accidente, a Katie se la han llevado a San Mungo para revertir la maldición y evitar que le queden secuelas. La sensación de hormigueo y de ser observada continuamente aún no se había ido pero no he podido cachar a Malfoy mirándome de nuevo como la primera vez que me sentí de esta manera.

Ron ha estado muy raro últimamente, se la pasa viendo a Lavender como si ella fuese interesante, a veces los celos me pueden y lo dejo solo. Además, está muy arisco respecto a las fiestas y cenas de Slughorn a las que Harry, Ginny y yo somos invitados. Ginny no se ve por ningún lado, Harry esta con Dumbledore y Ron hace de acosador con Lavender. Tomo mi varita y salgo de la sala común para ir a la biblioteca.

Una vez allí, me fui directamente a una mesa que hay en el fondo frente a una ventana antes de llegar a la sección prohibida. Busque un libro en uno de los estantes y me senté. El libro era bastante entretenido pero de pronto perdí la concentración al sentirme observada de nuevo, me removí incomoda en la silla e intente continuar con la lectura.

-Granger.- _Ay mierda, solo conozco a una persona que arrastra las palabras de esa manera. ¡Qué no sea quien estoy pensando!_

Volteo hacia donde me dirige el sonido. Suspiro y levanto la barbilla de manera altanera.

-Malfoy.

-¿Por qué?

 _¿Qué?_

-¿Disculpa?

-Estas disculpada Granger pero… ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué, que Malfoy? No estoy entendiendo lo que me estás diciendo. Explícate, por favor.

Cuando termine de decir esto, corrió la silla a mi lado para posicionarla de manera que quedara de frente en mi dirección y se sentó.

-¿Por qué me defendiste de las acusaciones de Potter?

-Ah, era eso.

-Ujum.

-La respuesta es simple, no creo que seas capaz de algo así. Digo, Katie Bell casi muere. Hasta tú tendrías arrepentimiento sobre eso. No me parece justo que se te acuse de algo de lo que no se tiene prueba; además tenías coartada.

-El castigo con McGonagall.

-Exacto. Y siendo sincera, acusarte de cualquier cosa que suceda se ha convertido en una obsesión para Harry. Ya no sé qué hacer para que lo deje.

-Así que Bobopotter está obsesionado conmigo, que interesante. Y que halagador, debo decir.- Dijo con burla y muy a mi pesar reí de ella. -¿Qué cosas están pasando por su inservible cabeza?- Pregunto y no pude evitar reír, a veces dudaba de que mis amigos tuvieran un cerebro, él sonrió. _Vaya, eso sí que es una sorpresa._

-Dice que eres un mortifago.- Su rostro se ensombreció y todo rastro de emoción se borró de su rostro. –Pero yo no lo creo.- Me apresure a aclararle, otra vez esa necesidad de defenderlo de todo como si fuese un niñito indefenso. Ahora su rostro estaba cubierto de una mezcla de incredulidad y confusión.

-¿Me harías el honor de iluminarme con tu gran sabiduría y explicarme por qué no crees que sea un mortifago? Me parece que estas al tanto de que mi padre si lo es.

-Estoy al tanto Malfoy, estuve en el Ministerio aquella noche y fui apuntada por la varita de tu padre.- Ahora si estoy confundida, su rostro se ha endurecido y su mandíbula tensa. –La cuestión es Malfoy, que por muchos ideales sobre la sangre que puedas tener, tu vida y la vida de quienes te rodean son mucho más importante que cualquier otra cosa. Considero que solo una razón de peso te orillaría a hacer algo como matar para ese viejo loco con ínfulas de poder y gloria.

-Tú no me conoces Granger, ¿cómo sabes que no estas equivocada respecto a mí? ¿Cómo estás tan segura respecto a ese juicio?

-Porque no tengo pruebas que demuestren lo contrario. Puede ser que este equivocada respecto al juicio que estoy haciéndote pero mientras no me demuestres con hechos que eres todo lo contrario, entonces ese seguirá siendo mi juicio sobre ti Malfoy.

-Y en el caso hipotético de que tu juicio sea equivocado y tengas pruebas de que soy un mortifago, ¿qué sucedería entonces?

-Entonces, Malfoy, hare uso de mi reputación de curiosa y sabelotodo e intentare saber el porqué de tus decisiones. Intentare saber que hay detrás de cada movimiento de tu varita, cada pensamiento que pase sobre tu cabeza respecto a esto, cada acción promocionada por la marca tenebrosa. Y luego, me permitiría juzgarte según lo que aprendería sobre tu persona y sobre nada más.

-Entonces Granger, ¿nunca te arrepentirías de haber confiado en mí?

-No, nunca me he arrepentido de confiar en las personas.

-Si llegara a ir a Azkaban por ser mortifago, ¿podré contar contigo si salgo alguna vez?

-¿Tú quisieras eso?

-Ujum. Y no para restituir una posición social que perdería por completo sino porque necesito saber que alguien estará ahí para mí.

-Bueno, si llegases a ser un mortifago y fueses a Azkaban por ello, jamás me arrepentiría de esta conversación y estaría para ti no solo cuando salgas sino también cada vez que necesites de mí.

-Es bueno saber eso Granger.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un largo rato en donde me pierdo en mis pensamientos. Me doy cuenta de algo mientras pienso. He estado hablando con Malfoy por más de dos minutos y no ha habido ningún insulto por su parte ni ninguna confrontación por la mía. Hemos tenido una conversación civilizada además de profunda. Hemos bromeado, hemos sido sinceros el uno con el otro y, por sobre todas las cosas, hemos hecho una promesa. Qué curioso, es la primera vez que Malfoy y yo hablamos. Río ante la verdad de ese descubrimiento. Él voltea a verme curioso y levanta una de sus cejas en un gesto que resulta interrogante y arrogantemente sexy.

-Me he dado cuenta de que es la primera vez que hemos hablado.

Él parece realmente confundido pero luego su rostro se ilumina y me obsequia una hermosa sonrisa.

-Es cierto. Y sabes que Granger, me alegra haberlo hecho.

Creo que podría morir si sigue diciendo cosas como esas, si sigue mirándome de esa forma tan intensa y si sigue sonriendo de esa manera tan seductoramente natural.

 _Sí, creo que podría morir por Draco Malfoy._


End file.
